


100 mots pour dire

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Gen, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles, couples divers et variés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confiance

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Vous avez la confiance des frères Elric..."

Sciezska commençait déjà à rougir.

"… celle du général de brigade Hughes…"

Cette fois, c'était officiel, elle rougissait.

"… du colonel Mustang… j'ignorais que vous l'aviez rencontré…"

Non, en effet. Mais Hughes avait du lui en parler et…

"… beaucoup de personnes vous font confiance, Miss Sciezska."

Oui, et c'était bien la première fois.

"Y compris moi."

La binoclarde releva la tête, surprise. Le Fürher lui souriait.

"Merci monsieur…"

Pride prit le visage de la jeune fille dans sa main et le caressa gentîment.

"Nul besoin de me remercier, allons donc, c'est naturel…"


	2. Pardon (Al/Wrath)

On disait parfois d'Alphonse qu'il était naïf, ou alors trop gentil, ou alors même complètement idiot. Mais il était né ainsi. Il était plus capable de pardonner que la majeure partie des êtres humains. Il avait pardonné à son frère. Il avait pardonné à Martel. Il avait pardonné à Scar.

Et il pardonna à Wrath, lorsqu'il le trouva abandonné à son sort. Peut-être qu'il lui rappelait ces petits animaux, ces petits chats qu'il ramassait toujours.

Wrath, lui, ne pardonnait pas. Wrath, lui, haïssait tout, et toujours.

Pourtant, il s'agrippait au cou d'Alphonse peut-être plus fort encore qu'à celui de Sloth.


	3. La Ligne (Ed & Al)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite discussion en 100 mots entre les jeunes frères Elric.

"C'est la ligne de quoi, ça ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- C'est ma ligne de vie, tu crois ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Elle est vachement courte…"

Ed haussa les épaules.

"Bof, c'est que des histoires de filles ça…

\- J'ai demandé à Winry, mais elle savait pas…, plaida Alphonse.

\- Depuis quand Winry est une fille comme les autres ?"

Al réfléchit, et capitula rapidement.

"D'accord mais…

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Si c'est ma ligne de vie et qu'elle est courte, alors je vais bientôt mourir…"

Ed le frappa sur la tête.

"N'y compte pas."


	4. Clé à mollette (Paninya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Microfic.

Les automails étaient sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas survécu sans eux. Elle n'aurait pas vécu sans lui.

Petite, elle adorait le regarder. A chaque accroc, chaque problème, chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, elle le regardait sortir sa clé à mollette et se mettre au travail.


	5. Fleurs (Winry/Scieszka)

Au marché, elles se donnaient la main. Cela pouvait passer pour un geste d'amitié aux yeux de ceux qui ne voulaient rien y voir d'autre. Et puis, pour une fois que Scieszka n'était pas dans ses livres, et que Winry n'était pas dans ses boulons, elles pouvaient bien profiter de ce moment passé ensemble - même si on aurait pu leur rétorquer que les boulons de Winry étaient rarement trop loin des livres de Scieszka.

Elles aimaient flâner au milieu des étalages, surtout lors d'une belle journée de printemps comme celle-ci.

Belle journée de printemps qui ne faisait que mettre encore plus en valeur les bouquets de fleurs devant lesquels elles s'arrêtèrent un moment. Elles comparèrent goûts et couleurs, ce qui faillit donner une idée à Winry - après tout, rien de plus aisé que de s'éclipser un moment de la maison, une fois que Scieszka serait de nouveau plongée dans ses livres, et de ramener quelques fleurs - jusqu'à ce que l'attention de celle qui lui tenait la main soit autrement accaparée par un autre étalage. Il fallut à Winry beaucoup de patience et de persuasion pour l'empêcher d'acheter tous ces livres d'occasion.

Aussi, lorsque Winry sortit néanmoins en douce, et lorsqu'elle revint, protégeant son butin de l'averse en le tenant bien au chaud sous le manteau qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre, ce ne fut pas avec des fleurs, mais, à la place, un joli livre de botanique, que Scieszka, après un rapide baiser, s'empressa d'entamer.

Au moins, il ne se fanerait pas au bout de quelques jours.


	6. Procrastination (Riza & Roy)

"Monsieur, je constate que les papiers de ce matin ne sont toujours pas signés, et que votre rapport n'a pas non plus été rédigé."

Le colonel Mustang se fend d'un sourire charmeur.

"Eh bien, voyez-vous, lieutenant, il se trouve que j'ai une très bonne explication...  
\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, vous avez toujours une très bonne explication. Mais la procrastination ne vous mènera à rien, car tôt ou tard ces papiers doivent être signés. Aussi, monsieur, je me permets de vous suggérer de les signer dès maintenant, afin que vous n'ayez pas à vous précipiter une fois l'heure venue. Vous pouvez même prendre le temps de les lire."

Le regard de Hawkeye est plein de reproches, son ton sec, mais toujours respectueux. Mustang est bien heureux qu'elle ne soit pas sa supérieure.

"Voyez-vous, lieutenant, j'ai tenté de m'y mettre dès la première heure ce matin, mais il se trouve que j'ai cassé mon stylo..."

Les yeux de Riza se plissent.

"Et j'imagine, monsieur, que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'en trouver un autre ?"

Le colonel hausse les épaules.

"Pas même le stylo de rechange dans le tiroir de gauche ? Monsieur ?"

Surpris, Mustang vérifie. En effet. Il ne se souvient pas avoir ouvert ce tiroir depuis... il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais ouvert, en fait.

"Vous êtes très perspicace, lieutenant Hawkeye. Puis-je vous demander...  
\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je préfèrerais que vous signiez d'abord ces papiers..."


End file.
